Thinking of You
by Ai-Kusabana
Summary: Tifa's sadness and thoughts. Cloud's thoughts. Thinking different things yet feeling the same: Sadness. First attempt at this fic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy!

Thinking of You

Cloud looked at the troubled sky and couldn't help but compare his feelings through the gloomy atmosphere. He sighed as he reached for the golden chained woven around his neck. He gave it a small tug and fold out a golden heart-shaped locket.

_Namulat ako at ngayo'y nag-iisa_

_Pagkatapos ng ulan_

Tifa suddenly stopped at the doorway as she caught a glimpse of Cloud perched on the open window of the room.

Cloud opened the locket and gazed at the innocent smile and the soulful eyes of the only woman he ever loved… "Aeris".

_Bagama't nakalipas na ang mga sandali_

_Ay nagmumuni kung ako'y nagwagi_

He wondered if he really won the battle against Sephiroth when he had lost Aeris in return. No matter how much he tried to hide it he could not hide the fact that his heart and his whole-being still belonged to her.

_Pinipilit mang sabihin na ito'y wala sa akin_

_Ngunit bakit hanggang ngayon, nagdurugo pa rin_

But one of the things, he will never forget was how Aeris loved him in return. He will do anything to be back into the arms of the woman he loved.

_Sa kanya pa rin babalik sigaw, ng damdamin_

The happiest moments of his life were the times he spent with her.

_Sa kanya pa rin sasaya, bulong ng puso ko_

He would have traded his life to bring Aeris back.

_Kung buhay pa ang alaala ng ating nakaraan_

_Ang pagmamahal at panahon alay pa rin sa kanya_

Tifa watched as Cloud slowly raised a glinting object to his lips. It was then that Tifa recognized the familiar object.

It was Aeris' locket.

_At sa hatinggabi ay nag-iisa na lang_

And she remembered the times when she would just gaze at Cloud's picture, whenever she felt alone or sad.

_Ay minamasdan ang larawan mo_

As Tifa watched Cloud from the doorway, the memories of their childhood came back to her mind. She remembered the moments she had spent with him. During those times, all that they could ever think about was having fun. She remembered the time when they decided to go out to the beach and play. It was the time of their life. They were having so much fun. They were moving forward.

As she was looking through the window out of the distance, she recalled the conversation they had under the night sky.

Flashback…

It was a dark and misty night in Nibelheim. Young Cloud and young Tifa sat quietly together in a nearby stream looking up at the starry sky.

"_Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Cloud?"_

"_Yup! The stars are beautiful tonight, Tifa. They shine like materia."_

"_Cloud…? Do you think the stars can hear our wishes? Do you think it can make wishes come true? Because if they can then I'll wish that we stay together forever."_

"_I dunno… But… Even if they cannot make wishes come true I'll always be here for you, Tifa."_

"_Oh Cloud! I'll always be here for you as well!"_

"_Hey Cloud…"_

"_Hmm…"_

"_If something were to ever happen to me… Will you come and rescue me?"_

"_Of course I will!"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise. I'll be your knight in shining armor. Just promise me that you will never forget me or our promise."_

"_I promise."_

End of Flashback…

"I'll be your knight in shining armor… sigh…" Tifa whispered to herself as she reminisce the memories she had with him. The promise they made under the night sky. How could she forget? No matter how many years passed she would never ever forget the promise they made.

_At ngayo'y bumalik nang siya'y kapiling pa_

_Alaala ng buong magdamag_

Tifa knows that Cloud still loved Aeris. She knows that nothing could ever change the feelings Cloud has for Aeris. She knows that Cloud could never ever love her back. Cloud has already told her that he can't return her feelings and that she might get hurt. But despite all that she still clings to him like a child. Because of her actions, Cloud thought that everything was okay. He thought that nothing was wrong.

If only he knew… If only he knew how Tifa felt. If only he knew the pain she felt then he wouldn't be able to say that everything was okay.

Tifa always think about him. She always cared for him, even though she knows that he could never ever love her back.

It is true that she is cheerful and that she always smiles described by her friends and other AVALANCHE members. But deep inside she's actually falling apart.

No matter how much people say that she's strong, deep inside of her she knows that she's weak. Just plain weak.

She's a weakling…

When she heard about Cloud's date with Aeris her heart was shattered into a billion pieces. At that time she wanted to cry but she held back her tears. It's because she knows that tears are weakness in Cloud's eyes.

She always thinks of Cloud. And that alone is enough to make her heart grow stronger.

Her distant voice can't reach him now, but she believes that someday it definitely will…

_Kung sakali mang isipin na ito'y wala sa akin_

_Sana'y dinggin ang tinig kong nag-iisa pa rin_

Cloud continued to gaze at Aeris' picture. He continued to think about the times they had together. Every single waking moment of his life was always about Aeris.

If there is a way to bring Aeris back to life again Cloud will surely do it whatever the cost may be.

When Aeris was still alive, Cloud's heart was always with her. They would always go out together and have fun.

Cloud's happy memories were the times he spent with her.

Seeing her smile, hearing her sweet voice and tasting the food she makes were the things that he misses the most. Aeris is a beautiful woman. For Cloud no one can be compared to Aeris. She is a gentle and a pure creature.

Pure… That's right; Aeris was as pure as an angel… She is like an angel in every way. She was an untouchable angel.

And he was just a normal human being… A dirty human tainted with Jenova cells.

But despite all of this, Aeris still love him. She melted his cold heart by giving him the affection known to many as LOVE. She made him a new person with just a single smile on her gentle face. She was the one who taught him how to love. Because of her he was transformed into a new person.

But everything changed when Aeris died.

Because of her death, the smile on Cloud's face vanished. Cloud's smiling face was replaced by a face full of hate.

Ever since Aeris died he only wishes for revenge. And he got it.

He defeated Sephiroth. He won the battle.

But was it worth it?

Even if he had defeated and killed Sephiroth, he could never ever bring her back to life again.

Because of this incident Cloud was unable to move on with his life. Aeris' death always haunted him in his sleep. He always dreams about how the love of his life was killed in front of him by the person he considered as a hero when he was still little.

Sephiroth…

But maybe somehow… These torturing memories might disappear. He can't help but hope that somehow he would find all that had happened as a nightmare. Somehow he wished that all of these are just a nightmare and that he would wake up soon.

If only she was alive… Then he would still have something to live for. If only she was still alive… He would give her his whole-being. He would give her his everlasting love.

_Sa kanya pa rin babalik sigaw, ng damdamin_

_Sa kanya pa rin sasaya, bulong ng puso ko_

_Kung buhay pa ang alaala ng ating nakaraan_

_Ang pagmamahal at panahon alay pa rin sa kanya_

"I always, always wish that somehow these fleeting thoughts would reach you…" Tifa whispered to herself while looking at Cloud from the doorway.

"I can't move on with my life without you by my side, Aeris. The way I see before me is always blocked. The days I want to see you but can't pile up, my strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak." Cloud said to himself as he stops to look at the gloomy sky.

"If there is such thing as Eternity, I want to believe, although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy. I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone." Tifa said in a whispery yet firm voice.

"I've known all too well about pretending to be strong. But since you came, my doubts have vanished. I would do anything to see you again, even if I have to take the long way." Cloud said to himself with hope in his heart.

"There are so many things I want to show you and so many words I want you to hear. I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry. So I'll stop waiting and seize my chance. I think of you and that alone is enough to make the tears start to flow now." Tifa whispered as she quietly disappeared from the doorway as tears stream down her face.

"Somehow we'll be together again. Someday I'll hear your gentle voice calling my name. Someday I'll see you smiling to me again. Until that time comes I'll live my life as you may have wanted it to be just a little while longer." Cloud said aloud as he closed the window and slowly got up and left closing the door of the room behind him.

_Ang pagmamahal at panahon alay pa rin…_

_Sa kanya_

Author's Note: My first attempt at a CloudTifa fic! I loved this pairing! It's kind of a songshot! The song is entitled as Sa Kanya by the group M.Y.M.P! Some of the parts came from the English translation of the song My Will. Hope you guys will like it! I will accept any suggestions, criticisms and advices. Please review! Thanks!


End file.
